


Very Special

by YourKnightOfRage



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, geralt realizes his feelings, otp prompt, thats rght yall hes not emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKnightOfRage/pseuds/YourKnightOfRage
Summary: Geralt wasn’t the most emotionally intelligent man, he could own up to that.A witcher was not meant to feel emotions, let alone navigate them clearly.So it took him some time to understand what was happening.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Very Special

Geralt wasn’t the most emotionally intelligent man, he could own up to that.

A witcher was not meant to feel emotions, let alone navigate them clearly.

So it took him some time to understand what was happening. 

It almost made sense then that the realization came to him when he least expected it. When he wasn't even thinking of anything. 

It was late spring when Geralt left the small village. Something too small to have a name worth remembering, too out of the way to be reliant on regular merchants, too happy and tightly knit to be in need of a witcher.

He didn’t plan on staying. He’d told Jaskier to wait outside of the wooden walls as he sold some hides he’d collected. They would move much quicker if Jaskier didn't get a chance to get in trouble in the village.

By the time he came back the bard was performing. Not for a drunk crowd, not filthy songs that had lips curling and blood pumping.

He sang simple ditties as children ran around, tried to dance with him. 

The witcher picked up the elated shrieks and thrilling smiles before spotting them. He should’ve used that as an advantage to prepare himself for the seight in front of him:

Jaskier smiled something open and wide. His eyes small and outshining the sun as they followed the kids. His singing only stopped to show them how to dance, his fingers never left the lute. He had a flower crown on his head, petals matching those in every child’s hair. Even the way light made everything more vibrant and alive helped in tricking the witcher. He would've hought he was looking at a painting, were it not for the movement.

Geralt’s heart ached, and the bard’s smile didn’t drop as their eyes met. He walked on to meet him halfway, even if he’d have to turn right back as soon as he reached the witcher.

He didn’t seem to mind, despite how much he would complain during their travels. He acted as if he didn’t want to be from Geralt any longer.

And maybe it was to thank him for his friendship that Geralt lowered his head. He thought the white and yellow looked better on Jaskier, but the bard didn't even need to speak his demand.

Maybe it was catching himself allowing this, enjoying the closeness, that made him realize. What a fool he had been. 

There was this thing Jaskier did, just before he started speaking. This thing where he took a breath raising his shoulders with it, as if to get ready to speak. To be clear and be able to speak uninterrupted.

There was less than a blink of time between that and the moment when his voice picked up.

But somehow, Geralt managed to catch that moment and speak first. 

“Fuck.”

Jaskier abruptly shut his mouth, going into a confused pout with a few chins too many.

“What?? Did you forget something?”

“I fucked up.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“I’m falling for someone.”

Geralt wouldn’t usually speak like this, unprompted, but the feeling had been so all-encompassing, the realization so sudden, he couldn’t help himself.

And for the first time he’d managed to shut Jaskier up. 

He just stared as Geralt climbed back up on his saddle, and started a slow pace. For a moment his face did something strange. Like he needed to physically involve his face to process the information given. Like he wanted to frown but not be theatrical about it, or even allow it really. 

And then he was back to speaking, back to his clear and far reaching voice.

“Damn. Must be a special person to make an emotionless witcher fall in love!”

His tone was teasing. The little shit.

“Yes. Real special.”

Jaskier left it at that for a grand total of two heartbeats before he was running at Geralt’s side. He asked and demanded who this mysterious woman could ever be. Geralt told him he didn’t need to know, and lead Roach along, the Path somewhat less harsh as Jaskier acted outraged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear reader!  
> I sure hope you liked this short lil fic!
> 
> So I am finding myself in a bit of a creative slump, I will admit. But i still really really want to write, you know?
> 
> If there is any idea you would've wanted to see, but don't really want to write it yourself, how about sending me a message? If you don't wanna leave a comment here, you can find me on tumblr @kuipereris, let's be friends!


End file.
